


Mute Magic

by angelslaugh



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Marvel or DC.

_Okay, don’t panic, don’t panic,_  Jackie chanted in her mind.  _Someone destroyed the Sanctum - I’m panicking, I’m panicking._

 

A sling portal opened up, and one of the masters appeared, looking very troubled. 

 

_Master Mordo!_

 

He blinked and looked at her, the portal closing behind him. She hugged him, but then released him as his mental anguish slid over her.

 

 _Master, what’s going on?_  The mute Londoner asked, a worried frown appearing on her face. _I left my sling ring in the Sanctum, Master Rama said he had it under control, but when I came back, the Sanctum _-__  Jackie gestured wordlessly to the Sanctum.  _Well, I found this when I came back _.__

__

_You didn’t hear any screams?_  Mordo asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

She lifted up her iPod. Beyonce’s ‘Halo’ was still illuminated on the screen. 

 

He sighed.  _I’ll get you a portal to get to Kamar-Taj. Tell Wong your story._

__

_Yes, Master,_ she obediently responded to the man. Quickly, he opened a portal, and Jackie bowed and stepped through, the portal closing behind her.

 

Jackie had been born to a couple in Japan. Her mother had been English, her father Japanese. Her father had been killed in London during a traffic accident, and Jackie had a piece of metal stuck in her throat. Thanks to her mother being a... Well, sorcerer, Jackie’s life had been saved but her voice had not. Her mother began teaching her the arts - without the Ancient One’s approval - and eventually Jackie had moved to learn under the Ancient One’s teachings.

 

Now, Jackie was quite the telepath, and thanks to the fact she was also a mutant, she could hold a telepathic conversation quite well. Just not touch people without a strong barrier, or else Jackie would be overwhelmed by the person’s thoughts and feelings. 

 

She was also in line for a possible Mastery of the mystic arts, but now... She didn’t care about that.

 

She found herself in the library, where a man with a cloak stood beside Master Wong.

 

“Oh, Jackie. Hello!” Wong smiled at her. She smiled back.

 

 _Master Wong, what happened to the London Sanctum?_  She asked him, her smile vanishing.

 

“Oh... That was Kaecilius. He killed the Master of the Sanctum... And the Ancient One is dead, Mordo is gone -”

 

 _Master Mordo was the one who found me. I left my sling ring in my room. In the London Sanctum,_  she told Wong, who frowned again.

 

“Is she talking to you telepathically?” the cloaked guy asked.

 

 _Hi, I’m Jackie James. Or Takeshi Sakura, whichever name you prefer,_  Jackie said, smiling at him and holding out her hand for him to shake. She saw his hands, scarred and trembling, and changed her mind.  _I can heal your hands._

__

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange. And the Ancient One said that healing my hands wasn’t possible, even for her,” he said, hope in his eyes.

 

Wong cleared his throat. “Strange, will you guard the New York Sanctum, even if you  _ _can__ use your hands to help others? The other doctor in your hospital can work without you.”

 

Jackie tilted her head.

 

“I’ll leave my hands as they are,” Strange said, returning his attention to Wong. “What will we do about the London Sanctum?”

 

“We have to leave it for now,” Wong said decisively. “Jackie, in the library there are several stored items that you can look through to replace your lost magical items.”

 

 _But my glasses were in my room, too... I guess I can imbue my iPod with magical power for now,_  the young woman drooped.

 

“Until the police clear out of the Sanctum, yes,” Wong nodded. “You can survive without your magical glasses.”

 

“Magical glasses?” Strange asked.

 

 _They weren’t glasses at first,_  Jackie informed him softly.  _They were a wand, but the wand wanted to change shape, so they adjust themselves. They’re mostly magical sunglasses._  She put some power in her iPod as she walked.  _Hey, Wong, my iPod can store my magical energy! Like, if I need to use it later I can just draw out from here!_

__

“Use gems for that, Jackie!”

 

_Yes, sir... But what if some pickpocket decides to -_

__

“You can use your iPod for now, just don’t use it forever.”

 

_Yes, sir!_

__

Jackie saw a bin, and opened it. A sling ring lay folded on top of yellow robes. Touching the robes, Jackie had a fleeting feeling of _agelessness_ and  _sadness_ and  _darkness _.__  Jackie withdrew her hand, as if stung, but took out the sling ring. 

 

She rifled through the other bins, grabbing necessary supplies. A bag, a belt, tunic, leggings... The works. Until she could get her stuff from the London Sanctum.

 

She held off on the toothbrush, though. No way in hell would she use someone else’s  _toothbrush._


End file.
